<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] just breathe by Static_Whisper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088815">[Podfic] just breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper'>Static_Whisper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Party, Gen, Malcolm Bright POV, Office Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dmdys’ original summary: “Secret Santa,” Dani says, but then gasps and throws a hand over her mouth. “You’re not supposed to know it’s me!” She lets out a giggle, then bats her hand in the air. “Come on!” She yells, holding her bottle in the air. “Let’s party!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright &amp; JT Tarmel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] just breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192566">just breathe</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdys/pseuds/dmdys">dmdys</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original word count: 1,037 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>Streaming</h5><p>Time: 00:07:01.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><h5>Download</h5><p>Archive.org: <a href="https://archive.org/download/just-breathe-by-dmdys/just%20breathe%20by%20dmdys.mp3">Right click for MP3</a>, or choose another file on <a href="https://archive.org/details/just-breathe-by-dmdys">the main page</a>. File size: 4.8 MB.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>